


It’s me

by WellDoneBeca



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Has Trust Issues, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: For the first time, Natasha decides to give up the control with Sam. It’s not easy, but it leads to very pleasurable consequences.





	It’s me

“Fuck,” Natasha’s hips trusted forward.

Her body was fighting the urge to simply  _ fight back _ his weight and commands, completely sensitive and

Two of his fingers were inside her, rubbing right into the place she needed the most at the exact pace that made her squirm and dig her nails into her own skin.

She had agreed on letting him just ‘make her feel good’ and, she had to be honest, it wasn’t a bad experience.

She didn’t enjoy giving away control. Being lied on her back and not riding his face, having her hands holding her pussy lips and ass cheeks spread for his eyes and being basically prohibited from telling him exactly what to do… Everything was new, at least here. She wasn’t on a mission where she wasn’t forced to pretend she enjoyed some random dude touching her for the sake of an objective end. This was Sam. And, dare she say,  _ her _ Sam.

His tongue moved on her clit and lips hungrily, and his brown eyes never moved from her face, watching every reaction to guide himself through it, not once taking her pleasure for granted.

“Sam,” she moaned. “Right there. Yes,  _ Sam _ .”

She couldn’t help. Her hand moved to his head, almost digging into his scalp to get him closer while spreading her legs wider.

In response, Sam moaned against her, moving his thumb to caress her back entrance, which was already coated in the slick wetness that was dripping from her pussy.

Natasha let out a primal sound that made him smile smugly. They were there for a while, preparing her body, edging her and testing the limits to what he wanted to do to the spy. He knew he would love seeing her like that: surrendered, melted in a puddle of pleasure. Her red hair was sticking to her face, her lips in an almost perpetuate parted state, and constant moans left them; honestly, he didn’t even know she was aware of the sounds she was making or how her body was just trying to get more of him, even with one of his hands pinning her down. He loved seeing all of this, but there was something he wanted to see. Something he  _ needed  _ to see and feel.

He could feel the moment her walls started squeezing his fingers differently and her clit started throbbing and twitching and groaned when the Russian words left her lips while her hands grabbed the sheets.

She was about to orgasm.

“Natasha,” he raised his face, licking his wet lips and replacing his lips and tongue with the thumb of his free hand.

“ _ Sam...” _

“Nat,” he said in a low voice. “Natasha. It’s okay.”

Natasha fought it, she really did. She didn’t need it.

Except she did.

“It’s me,” he kissed her thigh gently. “You can let go.”

He replaced his thumb with his mouth again and, in a matter of seconds, he felt it as she finally,  _ finally _ , gave in. Her hips trusted into his mouth in irregular thrusts, her lips let out short gasps tight breathes, her walls and lower hole contracted around his fingers. He didn’t stop, trying to bring the most pleasure for her he could, only moving away when Natasha managed to let out an “enough” in a rough and shaky voice.

He removed his lips and hands, cleaning them on the sheets for a moment before getting up from the bed, adjusting his cock in his boxer briefs before taking a bottle of water from the cooler and offering it to Natasha, sitting by her side on the bed and caressing the strands of red hair out of her face.

“How do you feel?”

She took long breathes, resting her body on one elbow before taking the bottle to her lips and drinking almost half of it in a single gulp.

“I’m good,” she said shortly, her voice still affected, and bit her lips when her eyes fell on the large and pre-cum stained bulge in his grey boxers. “You look like you really enjoyed it.”

Sam chuckled, cupping his bulge for a moment and letting out a low groan. He was rock hard, and the way she was looking at him wasn’t helping.

“Why don’t you take it off?” she moved her arms to rest them under her head.

He lifted his hips, taking off the briefs quickly and making her smile wickedly, crawling up and getting on her knees before moving to hover slowly over his lap and sitting just a few inches from his cock.

“What are you doing?” he arched an eyebrow at her actions.

In response, Natasha moved her fingers slowly down his chest, scratching his skin with her nails until they reached his cock.

Sam let out a groan, letting his head fall back for a moment.

“I’m paying back.”


End file.
